imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Lohana City
Lohana City, also known as The City of Lohana or simply Lohana, is the capital city of the Dragoonasag state of Lohana and the county seat of Lohanland County. Its metropolitan area occupies areas in Lohanland, Hamilton, Bridger, and Ardwin counties. Lohana City ranks as the third largest city in Lohana, after Liberty (second) and Rourk (largest). History Lohana City was founded as Nopoly in 1876 on the location of Fort Nopoly and an old Parkufo city. In 1884, resident John Zonapath Granham urged many people to settle in the new city. In 1901, construction on the Nopoly-Hamilton Airport began. The airport was completed in 1913. In 1907, construction on the Arbunean began; the Arbunean was completed in 1915. The discovery of iron and steel attracted many people to Nopoly, and from 1917 to 1939, Nopoly was Western Dragoonasag's leading producer of steel. Fort Nopoly was restored in 1942. In the 1960s, Nopoly's population grew, and new jobs were created when Dragoonasag Interstate Route 61 was built through the city. In 1989, Nopoly was renamed Lohana City when Lohana became a state. In 1997, architects Jack Hamson and Joag Walsh performed a detailed examination of Lohana City's buildings to see if they could withstand major earthquakes, as the city sits near a hidden fault line, the Ardwin Fault. Demographics Population Lohana City had a population of about 1,961,037 during the last census. Below is the population of Nopoly/Lohana City since 1950. Race The following table shows the racial make-up of Lohana City's population. Economy Nopoly/Lohana City has enjoyed a great economy for the past fifty years. The city ranks as a chief industrial center. Lohana City has also tried to encourage tourism. The construction of Dragoonasag Interstate Route 61 brought more business to the city in the last half of the Twentieth Century. Headquartered in the city is the Lohana City Stock Exchange (LCSE). Climate Lohana City has a warm/cold climate. Summers are hot, spring and fall are mild, and winters are cold. The average January high is 38 degrees, and the average January low is 27 degrees. The average July high is 88 degrees, and the average July low is 69 degrees. Education Lohana City has three school districts. The Northern Lohana City School District serves the northern neighborhoods of the city. The Curtis School District serves the Curtis suburb and western Lohana City. The Eastern School District serves the eastern neighborhoods of the city. The city has 11 primary schools, 12 middle schools, and seven high schools, and is also home to Lohana State University. Architecture Lohana City has a mostly modern skyline. The city's newest buildings are located in the downtown area, and were built after 1950. The newest houses in the city are located in the Curtis and Weldton suburbs. The oldest buildings in the city are located in the Historic District, and date back to the late 1600s and early 1700s. New buildings are expected to be built in the city, including the 56-storey Lohana Centre Building and the 74-storey Parker Building. The Lohana Centre Building is expected to be completed in 2017, and the Parker Building is expected to be completed in 2018. Category: Lohana Category: Cities in Lohana Category:Large cities * Category:Lohanland County, Lohana